This invention relates to a yieldable load support in the form of an elongate timber prop, which is designed to yield under high compressive loads. Such supports are generally, but not necessarily exclusively, utilised as props in underground mines.
Numerous different types of timber props have been proposed and manufactured. Ideally, a timber prop should be able to accept compressive load rapidly and thereafter to yield while still taking the compressive load. A typical example of a timber prop which has been used widely in the past with a certain degree of success is the PROFILE PROP, which is the subject of South African Patent 80/6671.